Diana's Secret
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce asks Diana out to the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show . One-shot.


**A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote. I've been busy somehow. Anyways, this is a one-shot that I was inspired to write while watching a Victoria's Secret fashion show clip. I wish I owned these two beautiful characters, but I don't. If I did, I would've made them canon a long time ago. Hope you guys enjoy and please, as always, read and review :)) – B.D**

**P.S. I have no idea what a Victoria's Secret invitation looks like. Hahaha.**

* * *

**Diana's Secret **

**BruceDiana**

**Wayne Manor, Tuesday Morning.**

Bruce was already in the kitchen that morning, enjoying his cup of coffee. He was clad in a grey shirt and black pajama pants. His hair was still gruff. He was biting on his sandwich while reading the newspaper. Joker had been finally locked up along with Harley Quinn. Bruce had been working on that case for a month and was glad that his restless night had paid off. He was cut-off from reading the rest of the article when he heard Alfred clearing his throat. Bruce placed down the paper and stared at Alfred silently.

"This arrived for you, Sir," Alfred said as he handed out a piece of envelope in the color of light and dark pink stripes. It was sealed in red wax with the initials "V.S". Bruce examined the envelope for a second before deciding to open it. It was an invitation to one of the most prestigious fashion events. He was invited to watch Victoria's Secret Fashion Show that was to be held in New York tomorrow evening. "Will you be attending, sir?" Alfred asked, staring adamantly at Bruce. He handed back the envelope to Alfred, "I'll need a date, Alfred. Bruce Wayne needs to appear with a woman when he arrives, but with a different one when he leaves," Bruce spoke in a baritone voice. Alfred nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, sir," Alfred strode towards the hallway, leaving Bruce to continue eating his breakfast. Bruce sipped his coffee while he tried to listen to the faint noises that came from the hallway. He heard the door closed as Alfred had already let the visitor in. It must've been someone he knew. He watched the entrance of the kitchen to see who it was that had visited them.

"Master Bruce," he heard Alfred from an earshot, "Miss Diana is here to see you." Bruce's heart raced faster at the mention of Diana's name. He could feel his heart jump to his throat at the sight of Diana standing beside Alfred all dressed in a red blouse and a black pencil skirt with matching black stilettos. She smiled at him, "Good morning, Bruce." He almost could not reply. To keep himself calm and in control, he let the bat take over, "What's brings you here, Diana?" Diana sighed with a small smile and a shook of her head, "Good morning to you too, Princess." Alfred smirked before he left the two alone. "I stopped by to see you. Is there something wrong with that?" She smiled as she strode to one of the stools in the kitchen counter across Bruce.

Diana watched as Bruce ran his hand across his bed hair. Gods, he looked very hot even though he had just woken up. Her heart skipped a beat when he smirked at her. She felt like she was about to melt. "It's good to see you too, Princess," he said with a scruff voice as he gazed into her eyes, letting blue pierce with blue. "Would you like some coffee?" He asked as he stood up from his seat. Diana simply nodded and Bruce got her a mug and poured in some coffee to it. He sat back down on the stool and handed her the mug, letting their hands touch. They both felt the electrifying touch. Bruce immediately let go, as if she were going to burn him. "Thank you," she said with a soft blush that made her cheeks glow.

"I'm surprised to see you, Princess," Bruce said before sipping his cup of coffee. Diana looked up at him, clutching the cup in her hand. "I had a meeting with a charity group here in Gotham that took in battered women. I decided to stop by and say hi," she replied. Diana had only said half the truth. It was true that she had visited the charity group, but she had impulsively decided on seeing Bruce. She had no idea what to say to him or how to approach when they would see each other.

Bruce smiled at her, "I'm glad you did." Diana raised her eyebrow in wonder as she lifted the cup to her lips, drinking in the hot beverage, "Hmm?" He paused for a second, not knowing how to put his thought to words, "I was invited to go to a fashion show in New York tomorrow evening and I was wondering if you could come with me." Diana also spat out her drink. Bruce has just asked her out. She immediately placed down her drink then looked up at him with a smirk, "Like a date?" He smiled back with a nod, "Yes, a date." Diana placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'd love to."

* * *

**New York, Wednesday Evening.**

Bruce had flown to New York with Diana in the Wayne Industries private jet. Diana was sitting beside him, dressed in a beautiful scarlet dress. The scarlet color made him remember that night he had visited her in the hotel room she had been staying in Paris. It just fitted her curvaceous body too perfectly, just like how she had fitted in his arms when they danced the night before in Paris as well.

They both got out of the jet and rode the limo with Alfred driving them towards the fashion show. Bruce glanced at Diana who was looking out the window. She had been quiet for the whole trip and Bruce had wondered what she was thinking. "Princess," He called out to her softly. He touched her hand, "is everything alright?" Diana immediately looked at him at the feel of his touch. She stared at him for what felt like forever, "Yes, Bruce. Everything is fine," she assured him with a smile that graced her lips. Bruce smiled back and looked away from her, but his hand remained holding hers.

"Enjoy the evening, sir," bade Alfred as he dropped them in front of the Lexington Avenue Armory. People had already gathered around the area and so did the paparazzi. Bruce got out of the car first before helping out Diana step off the car. Cameras started flashing as they walked down the aisle towards the entrance of the building. They stopped to give the photographers some photo ops before they headed to the entrance of the fashion show. They were led by one of the production staff to their seats since the show was about to start. Diana was amazed at the display of lights and the blasting sound of music as the models started walking down the ramp.

"They're very pretty," Diana said softly in Bruce's ears. Bruce looked at her with a smirk and he whispered back, "but not as pretty as you are." Diana could not believe what she had just heard. Her heart melted and her body felt like jelly. It was flattering to hear such words from Bruce. Although she had heard plenty of people admire her beauty, she still found it special whenever the compliment came from Bruce.

As the women had gathered up for the finally on stage, Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "You're more beautiful than all those Angels up there combined." Diana could feel the blood rush up to her head. She felt her cheeks blush red at Bruce's compliment. Bruce once again looked at her and noticed the blush that spread on Diana's cheeks. He smirked. He could make the Amazon Princess blush.

Bruce took Diana back to her apartment since they were already in New York. He went up with her to her room to make sure that she was safely brought home (also, Alfred had insisted on making him go up with the lady). "Come in, Bruce," Diana said as she finally managed to unlock her room. She placed the key on a glass pot while Bruce followed behind her. Her scent filled the room and Bruce took in its heady scent. "Have a seat," she offered as she sat down on her white couch and patted the empty seat beside her.

Bruce sat down beside her silently. Being that close to her made Bruce almost lose control of himself. "Thank you for taking me with you tonight, Bruce," she said, but her face was away from his. Bruce then placed a hand on her cheek, guiding it to face him. "What I said awhile ago was true, Princess. You really _are_ beautiful. Inside and out," Bruce gazed at her intently. Diana blushed once again. "It's like one of your little secrets as to why I'm falling in love with you," he softly said, eyes emanating lust and love. Before Diana could even react, Bruce had managed to place his lips on hers.

Bruce was in love her. Bruce loved her.

Their slow kiss led to a fiery one as his hands roamed her body and hers wrapped around his neck as she played with hair. Bruce pulled back, catching his breath, "Now do you believe me?" Diana rested her temple against his, "Yes, I do. I love you too," she replied before her lips with his once again.

**END**


End file.
